Edith's picnic
by Countess Of Grantham
Summary: It's a beautiful summers day at Downton and Edith decides to give Marigold her first picnic while Cora and Robert discuss their daughter and her future . One-shot set in series 5 . ( Just thought I'd mention that I've set up a Downton Abbey Roleplay on forums if anyone is interested in joining!)


_A little one-shot set after series 5 .There are a few spacing problems but my ipad won't let me correct them. (I've just set up a Downton Abbey Roleplay by the way if anyone's interested ! )_

It was mid July and the heavy heat would have been almost stifling if it were not broken every now and then by a soft, light breeze , rustling through the leaves of the trees , and carrying with it the scent of warm grass and a hint of perfume from the flowers that grew in the herb garden . It washed over the lawn , gently rippling the dry grass a little before everything returned again to a calm and lazy stillness . Edith had organised a picnic as it had been too hot to eat indoors and she thought it would be fun for Marigold and the others , Carson wondered why they didn't simply get the chairs and tables out as they usually did for eating outside but Edith protested saying that it wouldn't be a real picnic unless they had a blanket and a hamper and all the proper picnicking necessaries . " Very well my Lady ," Carson said with one of his slow nods that hinted of disapproval , and thinking of the extra work the change might create for Mrs Hughes . So the bright white picnic blanket was spread out at the bottom of the lawn near the folly and piled high with fruit and sandwiches and little cakes for the children . " Isn't this lovely , " said Cora leaning over towards Robert and smiling " It reminds me of America . We used to picnic so often when I was a girl ."

" You don't miss it do you ? " asked Robert always feeling insecure on that subject.

" No , " Smiled Cora slowly and reassuringly .

" Good ," he replied reaching out his hand on the blanket which Cora pressed affectionately with her own .They returned to silence , breathing in the sunshine , and watching Edith and Tom playing with Marigold , Sybbie , and George by the folly . Mary was lingering halfway between the blanket and the folly thinking it too much effort to go and play with the others but not wanting to look unmotherly at the same time . Since Edith had 'adopted ' Marigold , Mary had felt an odd sense of competition growing between them for who could be the best mother and for the first time she felt , much to her discomfort , that there might actually be something Edith was better at than her . " Aren't they beautiful ? " Cora asked Robert as she stared on at the idyllic scene , " Our children , our grandchildren ; aren't we lucky ? "

Robert looked up at her and smiled his agreement . " Marigold is growing fast , " he observed , watching Marigold running around the folly with her faltering little steps as she tried to keep up with George and Sybbie .

" When you first told me , " continued Robert , alluding to when he had first discovered Edith's secret , " I didn't know what to think , but now ...I'm glad —Edith is so happy . " he smiled .

" She's a beautiful little girl, " added Cora looking at Marigold .

" Yes . Yes , she is , " Robert replied . " It won't be easy of course , for her or for Edith ," he continued after a pause .

" No , " replied Cora , " but it's right . Isn't it darling ? "

" It is ," said Robert smiling and patting Cora's hand ", of course it is . "

Across the lawn, Edith was heading back towards the blanket with Marigold on her hip . She smiled at her parents from underneath the brim of her hat , her eyes squinting a little in the bright light .

 _Thanks for reading ! Reviews always appreciated !_

 _( My Roleplay is on downton Abbey forums (or there's a link to it on my profile ) .It's not the top one —I think that's an old forum ! If you don't know what Roleplaying is, it's where you pick a character (once you claim them they're only yours) and then you reply to other characters ! I'm not good at explaining it but it's really fun!)_


End file.
